Y todo fue un error
by Agatha Miller
Summary: las intrigas de Kikyo haran de las suyas por un tiempo, pero sera tan fuerte su amor como para afrontar las mentiras y lograr ser feliz de una vez por todas... Leannn ONE-SHOT! I&K no se arrepentiran, tiene de todo un poco


Y todo fue un error

Las calles estaba repletas de personas... como todos los días después de salir de sus trabajos, lo que mas deseaban era llegar lo mas pronto a sus hogares. Pero su caso era diferente, se encontraba deambulando en las aceras por una única razón...

_Engaño... Traición..._

Si, como siempre; la insulsa de la historia, la que creía cada palabra, cada frase de la persona que consideraba su vida... la había dañado en lo mas profundo de su corazón al irse con... _esa otra..._

_Que tonta has sido, siempre creíste que un hombre como él se conformaría contigo; pues mira... después de todo me busco de nuevo... como siempre..._

Esas habían sido las duras palabras de esa otra mujer instantes después de verles juntos... y él, ni cuenta se dio de su presencia. Que bien planeado se lo tenían esos dos. Ella jamás cabria en ese mundo... jamás comprendería el por que de las mentiras... el por que engañar para alcanzar un fin...

Tan absorta iba que sin darse cuenta cayo de sentón en una charca. Empapándose la falda que para desgracia... era blanca. _Este no es tu día niña..._

Se froto los ojos, las lágrimas le obstaculizaban la visión y al quitarse el rastro de sus mejillas, vio una mano que le tendía ayuda, elevo la mirada y un chico de ojos verde la examinaba. En sus ojos no había malicia, sino simple curiosidad por su actual estado.

Una chica tan bonita no debería llorar así... anda, levántate – la voz varonil era suave, pero a la vez con una gran determinación, haciendo que ella se avergonzara

Mu... muchas gracias – dijo esta al recibir la ayuda – es muy amable – y con una leve inclinación se aparto de su lado – se lo agradezco mucho – y diciendo esto, salió corriendo en la misma dirección de donde venía. El ojiverde se quedo ahí mismo, viendo como la chica se alejaba cada vez de él. Una fina sonrisa se dibujo en sus perfectas facciones. Esa no había sido una mera casualidad, a ella ya la conocía, solo que por la situación, no logro establecer la relación entre la chica alegre, jovial y siempre prestar a ayudar a esa otra que lloraba, que se veía demacrada, pálida... _¿cuánto podría cambiar alguien en solo 3 años?_

Como todas la noches, se dirigió a su trabajo... si... como no, trabajo. Un bar no era el trabajo perfecto, pero le pagaba bien por lo ser la bar tender. Eran las 7 y hasta en 2 horas abrirían. Daba gracias a Kami por conocer a Myoga y que le diera esa oportunidad para rehacer su vida desde cero. Saludo a una de las meseras, Ayame, una pelirroja que le ayudaba a arreglarse, debajo del maquillaje quedaba los rasgos demacrados que en esos 8 meses la acompañaban.

Y así como todas las noches, empezó a atender a la clientela, que mas por verla hacer las maniobras con las botellas en el aire mientras les servía los tragos que por en realidad tomárselos, le traía grandes ganancia al jefe. Cerca de las 3 de la madrugada caminaba con la pelirroja, vivían en el mismo edificio y si contaba que debajo de esos bellos ojos verdes y carita de ángel se escondía una fierecilla, muy diestra en karate... le daba una segura tal para caminar a esas horas por las calles.

Dormir no era una gran opción, pero que mas daba, debía descansar el cuerpo. Muy temprano tendría clases. Ya sus tareas estaban hechas, tenía una beca que cuidar y todo gracias a ese anciano... Myoga...

El maullido fuerte de su regordete gato fue lo que la despertó. Las 8 a.m. buena hora... tenía una hora para alistarse y llegar a la facultad. Coloco un poco de alimento para el felino y con unas tostadas y café partió del departamento. A punto. Entrando ella y el profesor iniciaba la cátedra. Era como si dentro de esas paredes, se le olvidaba todo y se enfocaba en las palabras de ese hombre alto, de cabello canoso y que siempre tenia tiempo para esos alumnos "problema" como ella. Sin sus consejos, hubiese abortado la idea de seguir los estudios. Ahora lo más que importaba era ella y su futuro.

Para su suerte, las cuatro clases pasaron volando y nada de trabajos ni tareas... ese era uno de los días que merecían celebrarse, bueno, para los que tenían una vida normal y con sueños maravilloso por vivir... es decir, no para ella. Aun lloraba esa traición por dentro.

_Maldito Taisho..._

()

Inuyasha... mundo llamando a Inuyasha... ¿estas ahí? – un joven de tez blanca y ojos azules trataba de hablar con el testarudo de su amigo que estaba vaya a usted a saber perdido en sus memorias...

Mmm... ¿perdón? – si... estaba más que distraído... - ¿decías? – el otro suspiro, es que no se repondría de ese alejamiento

Decía que mañana parte nuestro vuelo a Tokio... ¿quieres que le retrase de nuevo o que?- esta era la quinta vez que le hacia la misma pregunta, llevaban mas tiempo del acordado en Bélgica por la decepción del ojidorado. Solo iban por unos tratos con una empresa, unas firmas aquí y otras por allá y listo, pero aun estaban en Europa... Sango estaba más que furiosa por eso y por el bienestar de su amiga perdida... Kagome...

Que mas da... un día mas... uno menos... – aun apoyándose sobre su palma el mentón, miro el cielo azulado que cada vez se tornaba cada vez mas oscuro hasta llegar a uno oscuro, tan oscuro como los cabellos de... _no digas su nombre... no lo merece..._

_Creíste que era tan tonta como para no darme cuenta... pues esta tonta ya no creerá jamás en ti... Taisho, ¡Eres un cerdo...! _

Esas habían sido sus palabras cuando la trato de contactar al llegar a Bélgica. ¿Qué rayos le pasaba? Y por más que trato de buscar por medio de Sango, fue imposible... era como si se la hubiese tragado la tierra. Fue hasta que el anillo de compromiso fue a parar a manos de su madre, supo que ella no quería verle... _nunca..._ y mas con la excusa dada por la otra chica...

_Tu siempre supiste que era una chiquilla, además me dijo que no quería volverte a ver por que no te amaba, solo por que fui yo quien le pidió que no siguiera esa farsa de ser tu esposa para ser rica... agradécemelo Inuyasha... ella no era para ti. Era una simple caza fortunas..._

Inu... ¿qué haces? – la piel se le erizo al oír esa voz, después de todo ese tiempo, la volvía a escuchar. Era... _inconfundible..._ era como si al solo pensarla, esta se aparecía así, por así... escucho el chirrido de la silla de Miroku y una disculpa barata de "iré a arreglar la maleta" dejándole solo con esa "otra" persona

¿qué quieres? – le contesto amargo, no estaba con humor para aguantarla y menos para entablar conversación

¡ay! Yo solo venia a ver si querías retomar lo nuestro... tu sabes... ninguno de los dos esta atado a nada ni a nadie... ¿qué dices?

Lo mismo que hace dos meses... Kikyo, tu sabes que lo nuestro era simple atracción, solo sexo... nunca involucre mis sentimientos contigo... – giro su rostro y miro a un punto fijo - ... yo solo amare a una mujer – a pesar de las palabras de Kagome y la intriga de Kikyo, aun amaba a esa pequeña que le cautivo el corazón desde el primer instante. Que si era una caza Fortunas... la amaba y ese tiempo lejos, la añoraba.

¡¡QUÉ?? Aun suspiras por esa mosquita muerta... Inuyasha... me das asco... – con esto, se levanto y con un firme paso se alejo de él. _Maldito... aun seguía empeñado con esa niñata... _ si mal no escucho, partirían mañana... tendría que llegar antes de que esos dos se encontraran y descubrieran su trampa.

Sería la Señora Taisho y gozaría de esos privilegios, a como diera lugar... de eso estaba segura...

()

No sabia como agradecer a Ayame que le ayudase con los comprados, sin ella, prácticamente se moriría de hambre... Kami la había puesto en su camino, de eso estaba segura. En esos momentos caminaba por el centro comercial, le urgía una licuadora, la anterior murió al probar hacer una nueva bebida. Rio ante la imagen mental de cómo quedó su cocina después de eso. Pero gracias a su invento, la bebida era un éxito en el bar. Miraba los escaparates, no era tan urgente ir hasta ese lugar solo por un aparato.

De todas las tiendas, una le llamo la atención; un sentimiento de nostalgia y rabia la invadió... era una tienda de cosas para bebes, tantas veces se había hecho la idea de tener un pequeño, pero al ser engañada de una forma tan cruel... lo menos que esperaba era tener algo que le conectara con "él". Suspiro, no se hacia ningún bien el tener que recordarlo a toda hora, pero en los últimos días la sola idea de su _"supuesta" vida después de_... le traía demasiados momento "felices" y a la vez era como torturarse una y otra vez...

Después de muchas cavilaciones, encontró una potente licuadora de 12 velocidades, perfecta para los inventos de su cabecita y por las dudas, le compro una a Ayame, para reparar la destruida. Nada le podía salir mal, era como si las cosas de un momento para otro, el universo confabulara a su favor. Le había quedado el dinero suficiente como para darse un pequeño gustito.

Cerca de ahí una tienda de ropa fue la primera opción para gastar. Una linda blusa blanca de amarrar al cuello y unos jeans negros, ajustados y con algunas aplicaciones fueron su regalo por pasar un trabajo y la tan ajetreada materia. Estaba en época de parciales y si no se apuraba, no llegaba temprano al bar.

()

_**Pero muchas veces como el universo puede jugar en nuestro favor... también puede hacerlo en nuestra contra... los dados están echados, ¿para quién estará en el lado feliz?**_

Cerro de golpe el móvil, tenía tiempo buscándola y nada... ¿es que en realidad se la había tragado la tierra? _No... Tenia que encontrarla a como diera lugar... _no podía negar que en un principio creyó ciegamente en las palabras de Kikyo, pero con el tiempo y las palabras de sus 

amigos, había logrado llegar a la conclusión de que esa chica no era **su **Kagome. Había algo extraño en toda esa historia de que era una caza fortunas y al única manera era regresando con un domicilio en donde encontrarla. Ni siquiera sango la había encontrado. Su madre no sabia de ella desde meses y el maldito investigador que cobraba un ojo de la cara, no tenia noticias ni una miserable pista...

Caminaba por las calles como si no le importase que le atropellasen, pero que mas dada; en los mas recóndito de su ser, era lo que mas deseaba si no podía dar con ella... ya casi era un año sin ella y la vida no era exactamente de color rosa, era totalmente gris, apagada y sin chiste. Y si eso era un año... ¿que seria de toda su vida? Metió sus manos dentro de sus bolsillos justo cuando el móvil vibro. Algo en su interior le decía que esa llamada era muy importante. Su presentimiento no fue erróneo...

El oro de sus ojos se encendió casi automáticamente al saber una de las mejores noticias... en todo ese tiempo no había reído y mucho menos caminado tan animadamente. Lo único que no sabia era que alguien mas estaba cerca para evitar el feliz encuentro...

_Tanto trabajo para nada... no... Esta vez será definitivo... _ pensó la mujer de largos cabellos que ya estaba dentro del bar. Fue tan fácil dar con la insulsa de Kagome. Ahora mismo se saboreaba la victoria con el plan que llevaba bajo la manga. Esperaba que ese gasto no fuera en vano, sino una pequeña inversión a la fortuna que en poco tiempo estaría disfrutando. Camino sigilosa, casi como una leona a punto de atacar a su fiera. Se acerco al bar y disfruto tanto la cara de la morocha, casi bota uno de esos frascos con los que preparaba las bebidas... _Idiota... predecible... como siempre..._

¿Ki...Kikyo? – dijo acercándose después de dar la bebida al cliente - ¿qué haces aquí?

Solo quería pasar el rato y mira, te encontré aquí... es una verdadera coincidencia, ¿no crees? – la voz sin sentimientos y en total neutralidad era igual que hacia un año... nada en ella había cambiado – por cierto, te pido disculpas por no invitarte a mi boda, pero ya sabes, con lo que había pasado, creí que no era necesario... – al dejar las cosas a medias, ya había arrojado su veneno

¿necesario? ¿de que boda me hablas? – Kikyo estaba extraña, había un brillo hasta perverso en sus ojos y a eso si debía temerle. No por nada fueron compañeras en el instituto y sabia a que atenerse con una Kikyo así...

La de Inuyasha conmigo, ¿cuál mas? – diciendo esto Kagome abrió sus ojos como platos, no se esperaba una noticia así por así... y no tuvo que preguntar, ya que la otra con malicia le mostro una alianza en su dedo anular, era un anillo precioso. Aparto la vista, le repugnaba la idea de... _que más esperabas... ella siempre tuvo razón... Inuyasha nunca te quiso, solamente te uso..._

Pues... felicidades – se retuvo estoicamente las lagrimas y la voz quebrantada, no le daría el gusto de verla triste

Tan linda, gracias, pero ya tengo que irme, tenia planeado hacer una fiesta para él y este lugar es perfecto... – y así escuetamente "explico" que al lograr otro contrato en el extranjero, las cosas iban de maravillas en la empresa y una fiesta caería como anillo al dedo... _restriégamelo en la cara..._

La maldad estaba hecha, ahora, solo esperar a que el rencor en la tonta aflorara lo suficiente para evitar un contacto cercano con el ojidorado. Tan sumida en sus planes, que no se dio cuenta de la mirada inquisidora de un ojiazules. Siempre había desconfiado de ella, pero la visita al 

lugar le confirmo sus miedos: era una sucia trampa de Kikyo... no había tiempo que perder, Sango tendría que saberlo...

()

_**Si en sueños deseaba encontrarte a mi lado... mi triste realidad, me dice que no volverás a mi... que todo fue una hermosa ilusión... **_

Para su mala suerte Ayame se quedo en casa por una gripa y el camino a casa lo haría sola, así que aprovecho que esa noche no era muy ajetreada para pedirle a Myoga salir mas temprano. El anciano asintió, sabía lo miedosa que ella era y más que tenia que estudiar. Con todos y sus libros camino tranquilamente por las calles. La luna estaba en lo mas alto y esto, le daba un poco de tranquilidad.

El motor de un auto la alerto, se giro y se trataba de uno muy lujoso, BMW plateado, que transitaba muy lento, a unas dos cuadras de distancia de ella. _Alguien que se pasó de copas y no puede ver muy bien por donde va... _se dijo y siguió su camino, solo faltaban cuatro calles y estaría postrada hasta el amanecer en los libros. Solo rendiría el examen y tendría tiempo para dormir después. De vez en cuando mirara de soslayo y el auto seguía alejado. Por alguna razón sentía curiosidad por su conductor...

Llego a su apartamento y subiendo las gradas lo mas rápido que pudo, se dirigió hacia la ventana que daba a la calle, ese auto no estaría siguiéndola, ¿o si? Solo había una manera de saberlo: Espiando y sus temores fueron deshechos cuando el auto paso de largo su calle y se perdió en la siguiente cruz calle. _Ya hasta paranoica parecía... _pero la extraña visita de Kikyo la había dejado muy alterada... fue hasta ese momento en que se deshizo en lágrimas. Aun aguardaba la esperanza que un día él llegaría y le diría que la amaba.

Hasta la salida con Kouga (si... el mismo con que había chocado la otra vez) rechazo, una por que no se sentía segura de tener una relación de nuevo y dos por el rápido flechazo de la pelirroja por él. Se limpio el rastro de su llanto y fue a ver como seguía su amiga. Sonrió triste, por Inuyasha había dejado de lado a su familia y a una de sus mejores amigas... _Sango... ¿qué será de ti?_ Ayame estaba profundamente dormida y la fiebre estaba a raya. Suspiro aliviada. Pero la calma se esfumo al oír el timbre de la puerta a esas horas de la madrugada...

Si hubiera sabido el remolino de emociones, jamás habría abierto la puerta...el mundo giro tan rápido y su cuerpo no fue capaz de movimiento alguno... era como si se pegaran sus pies al piso y sus manos a algo que no logro entender... una única palabra salió de su boca... _su nombre..._

¿Inu... yasha? – estaba mas pálida que de costumbre y si no la hubiese agarrado, tal vez se habría dado un buen golpe en el suelo, pero si lo veía de otra manera... eso era mejor a estar de nuevo entre sus brazos. Su aroma seguía intacto, su facciones... no, en esto cambiaba, porque se miraba entre feliz y aliviado, como si estuviera pasando una gran pena... esto al hizo reaccionar de manera contraria a la primera impresión - ¡Suéltame! O llamo a la policía...

Después de tanto tiempo... buscándote... ¿es así como me recibes? – la alegría no cabía en él. Era Kagome, tan cambiante, tan explosiva... tan ella - ¿por que desapareciste?

Di que no te he matado antes... eres tan despreciable, te apareces como si nada después de un año y crees que te reciba como si nada... mejor ve y atiende a tu mujer... – no dijo "esposa" porque la sola mención le repugnaba

¿Mujer? ¿de que hablas Kag?

¡¡No me digas Kag!! ¡¡Vete!! – estaba reteniendo de nuevo las lagrimas y sacando fuerzas de donde no sabía - ¡¡Vete con la perra de Kikyo!! – al ver que el ojidorado desencajaba la cara con esto ultimo, supo que le daba un buen golpe bajo y eso era lo que tanto deseo todo ese tiempo

¡¡qué?? ¿qué tiene que ver Kikyo en todo esto?

Todo... – susurro después de un rato en el que ninguno de los dijo nada - ... lo vi en el aeropuerto, el día que te fuiste y ahí supe por que no querías que te fuera a despedir... no quería que la tonta de Kagome se diera cuneta que era tan vilmente engañada por su prometido... – el otro aun no reaccionaba, lo que le dio mas valor para seguir – por eso me aleje de todo y todos, no quería ser tu muñeca para la sociedad mientras te revolcabas con tu amante cuando se te pegará las ganas, pero como están las cosas, veo que al final ella salió ganando... se convirtió en tu esposa – ya con eso, sintió que un gran peso de su alma se descargo y la hizo sentir mejor. La sonora carcajada de Inuyasha la choqueo

Kikyo... Kikyo... ¿por qué siempre tiene que ser ella? – la pelinegra iba a contestar, pero este fue más audaz y tomándola de sus brazos la acerco mas a él, sintió como se agitaba y su sonrisa arrogante le confirmo una gran verdad: "ella no era una caza fortunas" solo era dar un vistazo al lugar donde trabajaba y donde vivía para darse cuenta de ello. Había sido un completo estúpido para creerle a una farsante – sabes que ella me dijo que eras una oportunista y una caza fortunas, que te habías desaparecido al saber que yo me di cuenta de tu falso amor

Pero... si eso no es verdad, yo... – no podía decirle que lo amaba porque no deseaba sufrir – te amaba y pues... jamás quise tu dinero

¿lo ves? Así como tú no eres así, yo no me he casado con ella... ¿de donde sacaste semejante mentira? – primero debían aclarar ese embrollo y después lo de "te amaba", aunque con la cercanía, habían muchas cosas que lo aturdían y entre ellas estaba la dueña de su corazón.

Ella me fue a buscar esta noche al bar donde trabajo y...

¿y? – el vaivén de su respiración y lo tentador de sus labios le incitaban a besarlo de une vez

Me mostro una alianza... dijo que estaban casados y...

Patrañas... no me casaría con nadie a menos que fueras tú... Kag – le acaricio primero con cierto temor la mejilla derecha, pero al ver que esta se dejaba, lo hizo como tantas veces antes de ese viaje – no dejemos que por otros perdamos esto que sentimos por el otro... démonos otra oportunidad, no te pienso fallar...

()

Dio gracias a Kami que el examen no fue tan aterrador, estuvo a punto de reírse por lo sencillo que lo sintió. Entrego faltando media hora, sus compañeros se extrañaron que la que siempre se quedaba de último fuera la primera. _Debió frustrarse al no saber nada _escucho de una de las chicas. Pero no le tomo importancia. Salió del aula, sin antes revisar la cartelera de los promedios. No iba tan mal, su beca seguiría intacta. Ahora iba a darse un buen descanso y sabia a que lugar recurrir. En las afueras de la universidad había un hermoso árbol al que siempre acudía para todo y hoy descansaría bajo su sombra. Nada en su vida había cambiado, todo seguía normal. A Inuyasha negó la opción de lograr una reconciliación. El tiempo la volvió 

desconfiada, no caería tan fácil; si tanto decía "amarla" tendría que luchar... no había otro remedio.

Ya el sol estaba sobre su cabeza cuando despertó, había sido un buen sueño reparador. Ahora a estudiar para el ultimo y después de eso... las tan ansiadas vacaciones. Se sacudió el jeans y fue hacia la biblioteca.

¿no crees que después de dormir, seria bueno comer algo? – la voz tan conocida, la asusto en su principio, pero lo oculto muy bien al darse la vuelta

Eso lo decido yo, muchas gracias – se giro para seguir su camino, pero los pasos mas largos de él le permitieron quedarse frente a ella y sin pensarlo, la abrazo; hundiendo su cabeza en su cuello

Si quieres que te reconquiste... por lo menos dame las herramientas para hacerlo, por eso, traje a unas personas que deberías ver, están por allá – señalando hacia el estacionamiento donde dos figuras le saludaban, y una de estas corría a su encuentro

¡¡Kag!! ¿dónde te metiste todo este tiempo? Te he echado de menos a horrores... ¿lo sabias?

Sango... yo también, pero tenia que alejarme...

De este tonto... cualquiera – el ojidorado siseo un "muchas gracias por el apoyo"

Que bueno que esta bien, señorita Kagome – saludo el ojiazules

Lo mismo di... ¿qué hace ella aquí?

Pues, a arreglar un pequeño asunto, ¿no Kikyo?

Algo que no era de esperar, la arpía tuvo que confesar que todo fue un plan de ella para quedarse con Inuyasha y pues como esta de por medio su compromiso, tenia que quebrantar la confianza de los dos. Eso si, no de la mejor manera, ya que Sango de vez en cuando le amenazaba con desfigurarle el lindo rostro de cadáver.

Después de esto, les dejaron a solas, sumidos en sus pensamientos. En parte Kikyo tenía culpa, pero ellos más al no confiar en el otro. Se había puesto a prueba algo tan esencial para la nueva etapa de sus vidas y lo habían reprobado... la pelinegra no lograba verle a la cara, había sido tan infantil...

Fui una niña, una niña que huyo del problema sin solucionarlo, soy una cobarde...

No es lo que pienso yo, si, huiste, pero tuviste el valor de seguir tu vida, sin mi pero, la seguiste, continuaste con tus estudios y lograste mantenerte a flote, eres maravillosa – y sin mas le rozo levemente los labios, fue un toque muy rápido, no quería ir muy rápido; a penas los problemas se estaban limando – creo que seria bueno irte a dejar

Si, será lo mejor

Fue una completa tortura el pequeño trayecto de la universidad hasta el departamento, por más que la quiso llevar a otra parte, esta gentilmente se rehusó.

_**Las circunstancias me dicen que debo odiarte, pero el corazón me dice a gritos que te amo, te amo más que a mi vida; porque eres la razón que me hace respirar... pero a quien debo seguir: ¿al corazón o a la razón? **_

Debía decidir de una vez, ya pasaban dos meses de ese reencuentro e Inuyasha era de lo mas atento, hasta rayar en lo detallista, no era que no lo apreciase, pero a veces ella misma le ponía trabas. No se sentía segura de si misma, sabía que lo de Kikyo podía pasar más allá, cuando 

volvieran las aguas a su normalidad y que haría entonces... ¿Huir? Tres veces vio a Izayoi, la cual la había inducido a que aceptara las salidas con su hijo, sabía que tenia que recuperar el tiempo perdido y más la confianza.

Y ella no era la única... Sango y Miroku la persuadían de que si quería irse despacio, que estaba bien, pero que se quitara ese miedo... lo cual no les hacia nada bien a los dos.

Hasta Ayame que ahora era la novia de Kouga, la alentaba a darse valor, que el arriesgarse era parte de la vida y que no tuviera duda que sería muy feliz con Inuyasha...

Era por eso que ese día se le apareció sin avisar en la oficina, este estaba mirando hacia la ventana, cuando la secretaria le dejo pasar. Se veía tan calmado, casi como un corderito. Le llego por detrás.

De tanto pensar en ella hasta creo oler su perfume... – susurro aun perdido en el cielo que lograba ver desde ahí...

Pues esta vez no es una ilusión, o eso digo yo...Hola Inu

Kag... ¿cómo...?

Pensé que he sido muy egoísta y pues hay que correr riesgos para lograr lo que deseamos y si aun sigue en pie tu propuesta de darnos otra oportunidad... – la sonrisa de ella acompañada de esas palabras fueron como adrenalina inyectada en sus venas

Te esperaría toda una eternidad si fuese necesario – con esto, él la sentó sobre sus piernas y la beso con toda la pasión que guardaba para y por ella, tanto tiempo sin sus labios, sin sentir sus caricias y sus pequeñas manos juguetear con sus botones como ahora... realmente era un calvario estar sin su pequeña flor

Como los extrañaba...

Igual yo...

Inu...

¿si?

Te amo...

Yo también te amo...

Continuara...

¿Les gusto?

No hice lemon, porque no era necesario, pues me quería basar mas en el hecho del triangulo que siempre se forma alrededor de estos chicos. Y pues la confianza es lo que Naraku logro romper entre la primera sacerdotisa y el hanyou, pero con Kagome no fue así, porque entre los dos se formo un lazo más grande que una simple amistad y esto se vio en muchos capítulos de la serie (aunque los penosos nunca lo quisieran aceptar) ese es mi comentario del porque lo hice así... de todas maneras, el amor siempre triunfa... besos y espero que les agrade la idea


End file.
